Je ne suis pas un ange
by AliceMalefoy
Summary: Lorsque Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ont une altercation, ça fait des étincelles. Seulement, cette fois, ce ne sera pas sans séquelle. Lui, un ange qui croit son secret bien caché. Elle, un rat de bibliothèque bien décidée à le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Peu de personnes le savaient. A vrai dire, lui seul était au courant. De ce... pacte. Avec Elle. Celle qui contrôle tout. Le Monde, sorcier et moldu. L'Univers.

Il avait fait un pacte avec la Créatrice.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, sans doute pour échapper à l'emprise de Voldemort, sachant qu'il ne serait jamais libre pendant cette guerre qui ravageait tout sur son passage.

Toujours est-il qu'à présent, il était un ange, un vrai. Lié à jamais à la Créatrice. Et personne ne le savait, sauf les deux concernés.

Personne ? Vraiment ?

**°o$.$o°**

_**Lundi 2 septembre, dortoir des garçons, Serpentard.**_

Drago se réveilla avec difficulté, ce matin-là. Premier jour à Poudlard, et il était déjà fatigué par l'ambiance pesant sur son dortoir. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini se disputaient, comme à leur habitude, tandis que Goyle semblait perdu. Drago se rappela alors que sa chère moitié, Crabbe, avait dû redoubler, parce que oui c'était possible à Poudlard, et vu les résultats catastrophiques du jeune homme, il n'était pas étonné que le gorille y ait été contraint.

Goyle, pourtant, n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il n'y paressait puisqu'il obtint 7 BUSE sur 9, échouant en divination et astronomie, mais obtenant un Effort Exceptionnel en potions, à la grande surprise de ses camarades. Blaise en obtint 8 sur 9 (échec en botanique) et Nott excella en ramassant 9 BUSE sur 9, avec 8 Optimals (il eut un Effot Exceptionnel en Histoire de la Magie). Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que Granger à être un tantinet intelligente.

Toujours est-il que le joyeux brouahah des deux Serpentards se disputant eut tôt fait d'énerver Drago qui se leva de son lit pour aller prendre sa douche. Il lui restait 25 minutes pour se préparer et il comptait bien en passer une dizaine sous l'eau, froide de préférence, pour apaiser la brûlure dans son dos. Il enleva donc son haut de pyjama en soie verte (on est un Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas !) et alors qu'il allait prendre ses affaires dans sa valise, il entendit un sifflement admiratif derrière lui, avant de se statufier à l'entente de Zabini :

« _Ca, c'est du tatouage, Drago ! »

Il se força à se retourner, et observa les regards de Nott et Zabini, étonnés mais apparemment jaloux.

« _Tu te l'aies fait faire pendant les vacances ? questionna Théodore. Il me semble que c'est la première fois que je le vois en cinq ans de vie commune.

_Ouais, y a presque un mois que je l'ai maintenant. Mais ça fait un mal de chien !

_En même temps, t'as pas fait dans la dentelle, hein ! signala Blaise. Et vu la taille, tu as du morfler pendant un bon bout de temps ! »

Drago grimaça. Ouais, il avait ''morflé''. Et d'ailleurs, il morflait toujours ! Mais ça, il n'allait pas le dire, bien sûr.

Un Malefoy ne montrait pas sa douleur. Un Malefoy était fort et inspirait respect et crainte. En temps normal.

« _Non, pas vraiment, une semaine tout au plus ! Bon, c'est pas tout, les gars, mais je vais me doucher, à moins que vous ne vouliez encore plus longtemps admirer mon superbe corps d'albâtre...

_C'est bon, vieux, va te laver ! ricana le métisse. Et frotte bien derrière les oreilles surtout ! ajouta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Il éclata franchement de rire quand il vit Drago retourner vers son lit, attraper son oreiller et lui faire un grand sourire, un brin sadique. Il se le reçut dans le ventre, faisant redoubler son hilarité. Il tira la langue, taquin, devant le regard désespéré de Théodore, qui se demandait sans doute comment Drago faisait pour autant l'apprécier. Il leva les yeux au ciel, Drago était et resterait une énigme pour lui sur ce point-là. Il continua à s'habiller, sous le regard malicieux de son voisin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dans la salle de bain, Drago put enfin soupirer. Le fait de mentir aussi ouvertement à ses amis, ou du moins omettre la vérité, le troublait. Les serpentards étaient connus pour être fiers, arrogants, avides, ambitieux, mais malgré cela ils étaient également fidèles en amitié, et n'étaient pas des traitres. Des laches, aucun doute là-dessus, même si parfois certains surprenaient par quelque acte héroique, comme Drago renonçant à servir le Mal, ou tout du moins à être Mangemort.

Parce que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un ange, un vrai, qu'il allait se comporter comme tel et batiffoler avec les poulets grillés !

Il se déshabilla entièrement, rentra dans la douche, et frissonna lorsque l'eau bouillante glissa entre les omoplates et mit à vif la peau de Drago qui eût l'impression d'être partiellement ébouillanté. Cependant, une fois le choc passé, la fraicheur de l'eau contre la chaleur de sa peau soulageait Drago, qui n'arrêtait pas de ruminer contre le Créatrice.

Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, vis à vis de son tatouage. Ses paroles sybillines sur le fait qu'il la remercierait un jour et bla bla bla... N'empêche qu'il ne voyait toujours pas l'utilité d'avoir... _ça _dans le dos.

« Un ange n'est-il point censé avoir des ailes, Drago Lucius Malefoy ? » lui avait alors demandé la divinité, en réponse à la question du jeune ange.

Elle répondait toujours à ses interrogations par des questions comme celle-ci, enfantines et pourtant véréridiques. Certes, un ange possédait des ailes, mais il les imaginait plutôt grandes, blanches, plumeuses, et permettant de voler !

Elle avait alors suivi le fil de ses pensées et lui avait déclaré : « Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, Drago Lucius Malefoy. »

Génial. Il savait maintenant d'où venait tous les expressions bizarres du genre ''Il pleut des chiens et des chats'' ou ''quand les cochons voleront''...

Elle rit encore une fois, ayant lu dans ses pensées à nouveau.

Quelle plaie ! En y repensant, il se disait qu'elle était bien singulière et qu'il ne l'imaginait pas comme ça avant de la connaître. Qui aurait pu prédire que le Régent de l'Humanité était en fait _une_ Régente, et aussi tordue que le monde qu'elle gouvernait ? Personne, bien sûr. Il y avait même des personnes, des _scientifiques_, qui ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence d'une Créatrice. Drago en faisait partie, avant. Il n'avait jamais prié, jamais ne serait-ce qu'évoqué la possibilité qu'une certaine entité puisse les diriger, à partir d'un Ailleurs.

Un jour, enfin, une nuit, il se retrouva, en rêve, dans une cour de graviers blancs, face à une fille à peine plus âgée que lui mais qui avait les yeux pleins de ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être.

Et ce jour-là, il changea. Oh, il avait déjà changé, il le savait ! Depuis quand ? Sans doute lorsque son père jeta un doloris à sa mère alors qu'il était en colère. Ou lorsqu'il appris que le Lord serait ravi de le compter parmi ses fidèles, alors que lui ne voulait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait changé, et définitivement cette fois. La Créatrice lui avait dit : pas de retour possible. S'il n'était pas sûr de ses choix, s'il n'était pas certain de ne rien regretter, s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule doute en lui, elle refuserait de le... transformer. Mais ayant lu dans son esprit, elle savait ce qu'il pensait, bien sûr. Elle voulait l'entendre de vive voix, qu'il prenne pleinement conscience de ses actes. Et ainsi, lorsqu'il déclara d'une voix solennelle « Je suis prêt », elle sourit. D'un sourire pur et doux, presque maternel. Et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix, juste à travers ce sourire.

Il sortit de la douche et mis son pantalon, tournant le dos au grand miroir de la salle de bain, dans lequel on voyait courir, sur ses muscles finement ciselés, deux ailes d'ange, d'un noir aussi pur que le blanc de sa peau, et contrastant parfaitement avec celle-ci.

Drago Lucius Malefoy était un ange.

Un ange, qui n'avait qu'un tatouage pour se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Un ange, qui ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans une guerre perdue d'avance.

Un ange, qui était un peu perdu dans ce monde presque inconnu.

Un ange, qui n'avait que rarement été bon envers les autres.

Un ange, qui était le fils d'un des plus vils fidèles de Satan.

Un ange, qui ne se considérait pas réellement comme tel.

Un ange, qui n'avait qu'un mois en tant que tel.

Un ange, qui n'avait que seize ans d'existence.

Un ange, qui ne savait rien de l'amour.

Un ange, qui n'attendait rien de l'amour.

Un ange, qui ne croyait pas en l'amour.

Mais un ange quand même.

Un ange, qui en ce moment même était affamé, d'ailleurs.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, se passa la main dans les cheveux et eut un sourire en voyant que Blaise l'attendait déjà. Il était toujours le dernier levé, le dernier douché, le dernier préparé, et pourtant ses amis l'attendaient tous les matins. Blaise et Théodore, qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis, et bien sûr Pansy Parkinson, sa seule et unique meilleure amie.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Blaise, Théo et lui, Pansy était assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune qui donnait sur l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Des fois, elle montait directement, quand elle en avait marre d'attendre toute seule. Mais les jours de rentrée, elle ne montait pas. Jamais. Les trois amis ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils l'avaient remarqué en cinq ans. Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire, peut-être qu'elle prenait toujours plus de temps les jours de rentrée, peut-être qu'elle était plus patiente.

De toute façon, Pansy était unique, et ils savaient que quoiqu'ils lui disent, elle ne changerait pas sa manière de faire, alors ils se taisaient. Ils l'aimaient bien, leur petite Parkinson. Elle était marrante, avec son petit nez et ses yeux brillants joyeusement à ce moment-là.

Une fois la salle commune laissée derrière eux, les serpentards prenaient leur air froid et distant de Sang-Pur. C'était comme ça.

**°o$.$o°**

_**Lundi 2 septembre, dortoir des filles, Gryffondor.**_

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, ce matin-là, elle était déboussolée. Où donc était son réveil bleu ? Et sa belle lampe de cheveux grise argentée ? Elle tendit la main et sentit sous ses doigts le bois de sa table de chevet. Elle était pourtant en plastique, normalement... Elle ouvrit un oeil et se souvint. Ah oui, elle était à Poudlard. Les baldaquins rouges, la table de chevet en chène, et le bruit de ses camarades de dortoir.

Le bruit ? Elle était en retard ! Elle se réveillait d'habitude bien avant Lavande et elle l'entendait se plaindre de Parvati qui prenait tout le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle se redressa d'un coup sur son lit, l'étourdissant. Heureusement qu'elle s'était douchée la veille au soir, sinon elle serait vraiment dans la bouse de dragon !

Elle se prépara en vitesse, se peigna les cheveux, se passa un coup de crayon sous les yeux et se dirigea vers les escaliers après avoir salué ses amies, Lavande et Parvati. Cette dernière la félicita de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, tandis que Lavande lui demanda si elle pouvait emprunter son crayon moldu. Elle accepta avec joie et remercia Parvati avant de descendre rejoindre les garçons qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune.

Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, comme son maquillage, était liée à ses vacances. En effet, sa cousine, Malika, avait passé un mois chez elle et ses parents, et s'était un jour énervée sur Hermione qui ne prenait pas assez soin d'elle. Elle l'avait alors trainée de force chez une coiffeuse, chez l'esthéticienne, la manucure et la pédicure !

La coiffeuse avait fait du bon travail, et ce, sans magie. Le fait de savoir qu'en cinq ans, elle avait appris pleins de sortilèges et enchantements, et que finalement c'était une moldue qui avait fait de sa touffe de cheveux une belle cascade de boucles brunes aux reflets dorés.

L'esthéticienne l'avait torturée avec des bandes de cire, et elle avait eu presque aussi mal que quand Dolohov lui avait jeté son sort inconnu au Département des Mystères trois mois avant. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage, ni l'envie, d'y retourner le mois suivant, et elle avait découvert un sort d'épilation tout aussi efficace, plus rapide, mais malheureusement assez douloureux aussi.

La manucure, et la pédicure, avait presque hurlé en voyant l'état de ses ongles. Elle avait passé une heure et quart à repousser les cuticules, limer, poncer, lisser et vernir ses ongles de mains, et presque autant de temps pour ses orteils. Elle lui avait passé plusieurs crèmes visant à hydraté ses mains abîmées à force de tourner les pages des livres, dehors.

Cette remise en beauté s'était étalée sur deux jours et Hermione en était ressortie épuisée, lessivée, mais également satisfaite de sa nouvelle apparence. Ses ongles étaient magnifiques, ses cheveux aussi, et elle se sentait plus légère suite à la torture à la cire.

Vraiment, ces vacances lui ont été bénéfiques, et Malika avait eu l'air heureuse de découvrir qu'en fait, Hermione était très belle, bien qu'elle ne sache pas se mettre en valeur. Mais, foi de Granger, elle allait la traîner dans des boutiques de vêtements et Hermione deviendrait la fille la plus adulée de son lycée privé.

En effet, ces nouveaux vêtements avaient eu leurs petits effets, et Hermione put se détendre dans les bras d'Alec, un moldu américain en vacance dans son quartier. Elle avait pu découvrir les délices du plaisir, avant qu'il ne soit obligé de partir, laissant Hermione un peu nostalgique de ce garçon qui lui avait tout appris sur le sexe opposé, même si elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'une amourette, il avait été son ipremier/i, et cela ne s'oublie pas facilement, n'est-ce-pas ?

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas le regard surpris du rouquin, qui ne se remettait pas de sa nouvelle apparence, au même titre que son meilleur ami. Hermione ne les avait pas habituée à tant de... beauté ?

Oui, c'était cela, pour la première fois depuis des années, ils trouvaient Hermione Granger ibelle/i, et bien faite de sa personne. Elle qui cachait toujours ses formes derrière des robes de sorcier informe, elle avait aujourd'hui revêtu une robe plus près du corps, pas aguicheuse, mais assez révélatrice sur ses courbes, sans pour autant les dévoiler totalement.

Juste assez pour rendre les hommes fous.

« _Hermione ! s'écria Harry, remis de son apparition. Dépèche-toi, on a plus que vingt minutes pour déjeuner ! Tu sais bien qu'il en faut minimum quinze pour ton goinffre de meilleur ami ! Et je ne parle pas de moi, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

_Héé ! fit Ron en lui mettant une tape sur le bras. Dix minutes, ça me suffit, des fois !

_Oui, oui, Harry, j'arrive ! Je me suis mal réveillée ce matin, désolée. Et Ron, tu mens, il t'en faut même vingt des fois. »

Il lui adressa une moue boudeuse, avec une ombre de sourire cependant. Hermione glissa son bras sous celui du rouquin, pris Harry par la main et passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame en souriant, heureuse de retourner à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, avec ses meilleurs amis.

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi belle, avec le Plafond Enchanté, les bougies, et les drapeaux. Dumbledore trônait à sa place de directeur, au centre de la table des professeurs, dans une robe violette. Hermione eut un sourire en voyant son attriquement. Le plus puissant sorcier du monde magique se promenait dans une robe fushia. Affligeant...

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et elle détourna le regard, le posant tout naturellement sur la table des Serpentards. Elle repéra sans mal les cheveux blonds de Drago Malefoy, parlant avec un métisse, sans doute Théodore Nott, qu'elle cotoyait en Arithmancie. Elle le regarda quelques secondes quand il leva la tête vers elle, ses yeux gris se posant sur elle. Elle refusa de lâcher son regard, et fut surprise de le voir esquisser un demi-sourire, avant de tourner la tête.

Etrange. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy savait sourire ? Et surtout, depuis quand il ne la regardait plus avec un air dégoûté sur le visage ? Où donc se trouvait le petit chieur prétentieux qui les avait balancé, elle et ses amis, à de nombreuses reprises ?

Il avait changé pendant les vacances, physiquement, s'entend. Ah moins que la lionne ne l'ai remarqué que maintenant... Non, il avait changé. Depuis quand il avait ce regard gris-bleu si perçant ? Ses cheveux étaient plus longs non ? Et depuis quand, par Morgane, avait-il une musculature aussi... développée ? Non pas qu'il soit aussi musclé que les deux gorilles, non, il était plus fin, _beaucoup_ plus fin. Sa robe de sorcier laissait deviner ses épaules plus larges.

Il releva soudainement la tête, ayant senti un regard insistant. Granger, LA Granger, le détaillait impunément ! De quel droit cett...

« _Drago chéri ? Pourquoi la Sang-de-Bourbe te regarde ?

_Je me posais la même question, Pansy !

_QUOI ? fit une voix étranglée à côté d'eux.

_Quoi, quoi, Blaise ?

_C'est... GRANGER, ça ? »

Drago le regarda d'un air de dire ''Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ?'' avant de retourner à son déjeuner, sans un regard pour la Gryffondor, rouge d'embarras.

Elle s'était faite surprendre en plein... enfin en pleine... observation du camps ennemi. C'était ça ! Elle regardait Malefoy pour savoir si les soupçons de Harry à son encontre étaient justifiés. Lui ? Un Mangemort ? Il n'en avait pas la carrure. Son regard se perdit à nouveau vers la table des serpents, plus précisément sur _un_ serpent en particulier.

Qui se retourna.

Encore.

Elle baissa rapidement la tête, fuyant le regard bleuté du serpentard et attirant ceux de ses deux amis. Elle leur fit un sourire d'excuse et se leva précipitamment, manqua de s'entraver dans le banc. Elle rougit, prit son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle, sous les yeux amusés des Serpents qui la regardaient encore.

Mais ils déchantèrent bien vite en voyant que le blondinet se levait à son tour, bien décidé à savoir ce que cette foutue Granger lui voulait. Il repéra la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune femme à l'angle d'un couloir et accéléra le pas pour la ratt...

STOP ! Il avait pensé ''_chevelure soyeuse_'' en parlant de la touffe de GRANGER ? Il avait abusé du café ce matin... Il le savait pourtant que sans crème, le café lui montait à la tête... Mais de là à trouver agréable à regarder le balai que Granger avait sur la tête... Et elle était où, d'ailleurs ?

La jeune femme, de son côté, était mal à l'aise. Malefoy l'avait surpris deux fois pendant qu'elle le regardait... enfin... qu'elle menait à bien son espionnage. Et elle était sûre qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Merlin, et s'il avait cru qu'elle était intéressée par lui ? Elle rougit à cette idée. Non, une folie pareille était impensable, voyons ! Même un Scroutt à Pétard ne penserait pas ça. Et puis, peu lui importait. Ce petit avorton de Malefoy ne pouvait rien lui faire, foi de Gryffondor ! Elle n'avait pas peur, elle...

« _Hé bien, hé bien, Granger, fit une voix trainante à son oreille, la faisant sursauter, tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelée. Je me suis inquiétée pour ma lionne préférée.. »

Celle-ci rougit furieusement. Il se payait sa tête, cette espèce de vil serpent crasseux, de gosse de riche à la con, de fils de Mangemort et sans doute de Mangemort lui-même !

Elle lui fit face complètement, pointant sur lui un index accusateur :

« _Ecoute-moi bien, sale crapaud ! Je ne te donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton, ni même de me parler simplement. Nous ne sommes pas amis, que je sache, et crois-moi, je n'en ai aucune envie ! Alors maintenant, espèce de Mangemort à la noix, tu vas gentiment rejoindre tes Mangemorts d'amis et me laisser tranquille pendant toute cette putain d'ann... Qu'est-ce que tu... Mais lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI BORDEL ! »

Le visage froid, Malefoy venait d'aggriper le bras de l'impertinente. Elle avait osé le comparer à un Mangemort, lui et ses amis. Cette petite bâtarde de Sang-de-Bourbe ! A lui, noble Sang-Pur ! Il lui ferait regretter ses paroles, et ne la lâcherait que lorsqu'elle se trainerait sur le sol pour lui demander pardon, comme la larve qu'elle était.

Sur son visage de marbre, seule la veine qui pulsait rageusement sur sa tempe démontrait de la haine du serpent à l'égard de la lionne. Il serra plus fort, son regard bleu dans celui de la lionne, et s'approcha dangereusement de la fille.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut _vraiment_ peur de Drago Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_« Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger eut vraiment peur de Drago Malefoy. »_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alors qu'elle pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, ou presque, elle vit Malefoy se faire projeter, _littéralement_, sur le mur, de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté opposé pour voir qui était son sauveur mais il n'y avait personne. Le couloir était désert, pas même un fantôme n'était dans les parages.

Elle se retourna vers Malefoy, suspicieuse, et pris sa baguette au cas où il aurait décidé de se relever pour l'attaquer. Elle se rendit cependant vite compte qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose puisque le Serpentard était couché au pied du mur, sans doute évanoui.

En bonne Gryffondor, elle ressentit un soupçon d'inquiétude pour lui. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser dans cet état... Il avait beau être un serpentard susceptible, vil, riche et raciste, pour l'instant, il était dans la bouse et elle ne pouvait que l'aider. Elle s'approcha de lui, dégagea la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main, et essaya de le réveiller :

« _Malefoy ? Debout, fainéant ! »

Elle lui lança un _enervatum_, mais il ne réagit pas plus que lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé. Levant les yeux au ciel d'impatience, elle lui prit le poignet pour lui tâter le pouls (elle avait vu ça dans un film moldu), mais une barrière invisible lui empêcha de toucher la peau du jeune homme au niveau des veines. Intriguée, elle réessaya, traça le tour du poignet avec le bout de son doigt, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à sentir la peau du Serpentard, comme s'il portait un bracelet...

Emoustillée par cette découverte, elle prit sa baguette, cette fois plus pour satisfaire sa curiosité que par envie d'aider le pauvre blond à terre, et murmura ''_aparecium_''. Petit à petit apparut alors un bracelet en argent, finement décoré. Des petites pierres étaient incrustées à la surface, juste assez pour qu'on les remarque, mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse deviner leurs contours.

C'était un bracelet magnifique, d'une beauté pure, sans une quelconque démonstration ostentatoire de richesse, juste une merveille d'art dans toute sa splendeur.

D'ailleurs, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vue quelque part... Dans un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque l'année précédente, peut-être, ou dans un bouquin moldu... En tout cas, ce bijou lui était familier. Ce n'était pas le genre de bracelet vendu dans n'importe quelle vitrine, et ce n'était pas un travail moldu. Trop pur, trop _beau_, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune magie à l'oeuvre. En plus, elle se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par cet ornement, comme si sa magie propre lui demandait – la suppliait – d'effleurer à nouveau l'artefact.

Alors qu'elle allait céder aux caprices de sa magie, elle entendit un grognement près d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le serpent de malheur était en train de se réveiller.

Elle s'éloigna vite fait bien fait, avant de se rendre compte que le bracelet était toujours visible. Elle tenta de le rendre (re)invisible à l'aide d'un ''_indespectus_'' mais son sortilège échoua, la laissant dans l'impasse. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le Serpentard ne remarque pas ce petit détail...

D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait à papillonner des yeux, avant de les ouvrir totalement, puis de les refermer aussi sec en jurant. Il réessaya d'entrouvrir ses yeux, mais plus lentement cette fois-ci. La lumière filtrant par la fenêtre lui causait un mal de tête insupportable. La Gryffondor sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle se plaça devant la source de tous ses maux. Ô joie ! Il put enfin ouvrir les yeux pour voir :

« _Granger... »

Il grimaça, tenta de se relever. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être en position de faiblesse devant quelqu'un, et encore plus lorsque ce quelqu'un, c'était un Gryffondor, membre à part entière du Trio d'Or et copain avec des poulets grillés ! Il vit la jeune femme esquisser un geste pour l'aider, mais il la devança en lui jetant un regard noir, la faisant reculer.

Agacée par cette mauvaise foi apparente, elle fit léviter la baguette du Serpentard à portée de ses sales petites pattes de fouine, ramassa son sac un peu plus loin, et partit, la tête haute, sans un mot.

« _Tsss, frimeuse... »

Les sortilèges informulés étaient au programme des Sixièmes Années, et dès le premier jour, cette Sang-de-Bourbe en maîtrisait déjà sans doute plusieurs. Quelle fanfaronne ! Elle avait eu tôt fait de lui rappeler son état, sans même prononcer un mot, _justement_. Il réussit à se relever après moults efforts.

Douleur.

Il avait en effet mal un peu partout, bien que la souffrance réside principalement dans son dos, au niveau de son tatouage. L'impact avec le mur avait aggravé, il en était sûr, l'état déjà piteux de son dos. La brûlure qu'il ressentait encore un mois après son tatouage ne pouvait devenir qu'encore plus tenace après un tel choc. Foutue Granger !

Toujours est-il que s'il récapitulait tout ce qui s'était passé avant son inconscience, il y avait des passages assez imcompréhensibles.

Il s'était soudainement retrouvé projeté contre le mur avec une violence inouïe, sans en saisir la raison. Granger n'avait pas sa baguette en main, il avait bien vérifié, et il n'était pas stupide au point de s'auto-expuler contre un mur de pierre à une vitesse hallucinante.

Et puis, malgré tout, il y avait ce ''passage à vide'' après son atterrissage en douceur contre le mur. A quoi, par Merlin, ça pouvait bien lui servir d'être un ange si, au moindre coup, il se cassait comme du verre ? Il était censé être plus fort, plus rapide, plus agile, plus... enfin plus balèse quoi !

Depuis qu'il en était devenu un, l'ange n'avait ressenti aucune différence. Mais _vraiment_ aucune. Mis à part son tatouage et son bracelet, rien ne lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Et d'ailleurs, ce bracelet, c'était quoi ? La Créatrice lui avait _expressément_ demandé de le cacher, de le rendre invi..sible.

Il le voyait.

Là !

Son bracelet était _visible _! Sur son poignet ! Il était certes magnifique, mais... il le voyait ! Donc si _lui_ le voyait, alors _elle _l'avait peut-être vu aussi ! Mais oui, c'était cela ! Cette satané Gryffondor avait du le révéler par il-ne-savait quel sort ! Mais alors... elle s'était approchée de lui, cette misérable petite vermine de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Raclure, ordure, rognure, moisissure...

« _Je... POURRITURE ! »

Une pourriture, voilà ce qu'était Hermione Granger pour Drago Malefoy. Il bouillait sur place. De quel droit, par Merlin, cette moins-que-rien s'était-elle approchée de lui ?

Heureusement qu'il était seul, car quiconque l'aurait vu à ce moment-là l'aurait pris pour un fou, tout droit sorti de Ste Mangouste, à tourner, virer, se prendre la tête, crier, souffler, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, tourner son bracelet, changer de trajectoire, recommencer à tourner, virer, crier...

Non, vraiment, Drago Malefoy n'était pas dans son état normal, et Théodore Nott, ainsi que Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson le remarquèrent très vite, lorsqu'ils le virent arriver dans la salle de classe.

Généralement, il était content d'aller en potion : pouvoir embêter les Bouffondors à sa guise, d'être favoriser par le professeur Rogue, de voir Potter se ridiculiser et d'apprécier Granger essayant désespérément d'aider Londubat à obtenir la moyenne, lui attirant des remarques acerbes du professeur.

Mais là, il semblait grognon. Et quand il à l'air grognon, c'est qu'en réalité il est carrément furax à l'intérieur. Ce qui n'est que rarement un bon présage pour ses amis qui subiront son courroux.

Ils tentèrent de lui remonter discrètement le moral pendant les quelques minutes avant le début du cours, mais ce fut sans effet, puisqu'à peine se sont-ils installés que le blond se renferma comme une huître. Il s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, à savoir aux deux et troisième rangs de la classe, lorsque le professeur demanda à tout le monde de se relever et de se séparer en deux groupes : Gryffondors à droite, Serpentards à gauche.

« _Oh non pitié pas ça... murmura Seamus Finnigan.

_Bien, bonjour à tous ! s'écria joyeusement le professeur Slughorn. Je vais vous placer à ma façon, cette année ! Je vois à vos mines réjouies que vous avez bien compris de quoi je voulais parler ! Alors commençons ! Vous, Monsieur...

_Nott, professeur.

_Très bien, Monsieur Nott, placez vous ici, je vous prie, à côté de cette jeune fille, Mademoiselle...

_Brown. Je m'appelle Lavande Brown, monsieur.

_Bien, donc vous vous placerez au premier rang avec Monsieur Nott. Derrière eux, vous, Miss...

_Patil, professeur.

_Eh bien, Mademoiselle Patil, vous serez à côté de Monsieur...

_Crabbe.

_Hum.. Voilà, mettez-vous côte à côte tous les deux. Quant à vous, Mademoiselle...

_Bullstrode, monsieur.

_Bien vous êtes placée dès ce jour à côté de ce garçon, là, Monsieur..

_Weasley, professeur.

_Ah ! Encore un Weasley. J'en ai connu dans ma jeunesse ! Enfin bon, donc vous vous placez à côté de Miss Bullstrode. Ensuite... Harry, mon cher Harry, vous serez à côté de Mademoiselle...

_Parkinson, monsieur.

_Voilà ! Monsieur Potter, à côté de Miss Parkinson, juste sur cette table, là. Bien. »

Il répartit ainsi Seamus Finnigan avec Daphné Greengrass, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux élèves, placés d'office au fond de la salle.

« _Et pour finir, Monsieur..

_Malefoy, monsieur.

_Très bien, donc, Monsieur Malefoy sera avec Mademoiselle..

_Granger, professeur.

_D'accord, donc Monsieur Malefoy avec Miss Granger, au fond de la classe. Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes tous les deux très heureux d'être à côte !

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, firent les deux en même temps, avant de se foudroyer du regard.

_Dans ce cas, le cours peut commencer ! fit-il, joyeux. Sortez vos affaires pendant que j'inscris les instructions au tableau. »

Il agita sa baguette et ainsi des mots apparaissèrent petit à petit sur le tableau noir du cachot.

Tous les élèves étaient silencieux, comprenant peu à peu que ce n'était pas une blague et que le gros monsieur qui leur servait de professeur venait de les mettre en binôme avec des camarades ô combien honnis. Fatalistes, ils commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires dans un silence entrecoupé de bruit de chaudron, de parchemin et d'encriers posés sans délicatesse sur leurs paillasses respectives. Ce cours allait certainement être mémorable...

« Bien, alors pour ce premier cours, nous allons tout d'abord procéder à des révisions de l'année précédente ! Je vais vous demander de réaliser un Philtre de Paix. Je donnerai des devoirs supplémentaires aux élèves qui obtiendront en dessous de Effort Exceptionnel ! Voilà, eh bien, bonne chance ! Vous avez une heure et demi. Ah ! Et j'oubliais ! C'est en binôme, bien sûr. Donc les deux élèves auront la même note.. Travaillez bien ! »

Des grognements retentirent lorsque le professeur ajouta qu'il s'agissait d'un travail en binôme. Les serpentards n'avaient plus d'intérêt à embêter les Gryffondors au moins, puisque sinon, ils auraient eux aussi des devoirs en plus.

Peut-être que ça avait du bon finalement...

Enfin, cela c'était ce que des élèves comme Lavande se disaient. C'est vrai que ce petit changement de place l'arrangeait. Elle avait un bon niveau en potion, sinon elle serait pas là, mais Théodore Nott était le deuxième meilleur élève de la promotion, et il ne voudrait sans doute pas que la Gryffondor s'en mêle de peur de faire rater la potion et de ne pas avoir un Optimal. Un petit sourire lui échappa quand le serpentard commença à verser le sirop d'ellébore dans le chaudron en étain. Il allait tout faire pendant qu'elle se ferait les ongles. Par-fait ! Un Optimal gagné comme ça. Elle sentait que ses notes allaient rapidement monter !

Au fond de la classe, en revanche, ce n'était pas la joie. Hermione voulait faire la potion seule, mais le serpentard, encore en colère contre elle, lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Il voulait savoir si elle avait compris des choses sur lui grâce à son bracelet. Parce qu'il était sûr et certain, à présent, qu'elle l'avait vu. Drago avait capté le regard de la lionne quand elle avait vérifié si son bracelet était toujours en place. Lorsqu'elle avait vu que l'artefact n'y était plus, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis de surprise. Alors, Drago comprit. Il croisa son regard, fronça les sourcils et elle baissa la tête sur ses notes, commençant la potion aussi tranquillement qu'elle le put.

Il décida alors de la déranger, pas assez pour qu'elle rate la potion, mais assez pour qu'elle s'énerve et (qui sait?) fasse perdre des points aux Gryffis. Il adorait la voir s'énerver, la fureur dans ses yeux, la rougeur sur ses joues, ses cheveux indomptables (plus tant que ça) tout autour de son visage adorablement crispé par la colère.

Eh merde. Il avait recommencé. Le visage de Granger n'était PAS _adorablement_ crispé par la colère ! Cette fille n'avait rien d'_adorable_ en elle ! Et même si ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à un balai et qu'elle avait enfin mis les pieds dans une boutique de fringues pas trop dégueux, elle était toujours l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout Sang-de-Boube qui l'avait baffé en Troisième Année et qui l'avait approché d'assez près pour avoir rendu visible son bracelet, après l'avoir mis au tapis par il-ne-savait quel moyen.

Non. Un Malefoy ne se fait pas mettre au tapis. Il a juste été... écarté de la bagarre par cette pourriture qui lui servait de binôme en cours de potions. C'était tout. Et si ça s'trouve, c'était même pas elle qui l'avait mis en défaite. Mais dans ce cas, c'était quoi ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la main de Granger se diriger droit vers son poignet, où le bracelet devait sans doute être. La Gryffondor cédait à ses pulsions magiques, celles-là même qui avaient goûté une fois à la puissance de l'artefact et qui en redemandaient.

Hermione était comme... hypnotisée. C'est le bruit que fit son chaudron qui la sortit de sa transe. Elle secoua vivement la tête, retira sa main qui s'était dangereusement approchée de celle du jeune homme et régla la température d'ébullition de la potion à 150°C avant de lire la prochaine étape : « Coupez les racines de Gingembre en cube puis les verser dans le chaudron. Vous obtiendrez une potion bleutée »

Elle fit ce qu'il y avait écrit sur ses notes puis éleva la température de la potion jusqu'à 250°C. Lorsque des bulles se formeraient, elle devait ensuite glisser deux feuilles d'aconit avant de remuer quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis trois fois dans le sens contraire.

Cette potion était réellement délicate à préparer ! Une mauvaise manipulation et elle se transformait en poison pour quiconque la boirait ! Heureusement, elle avait un bon coup de poignet, et elle avait une certaine facilité à préparer une potion, avec ou sans l'aide du serpentard perdu dans ses pensées, à ses côtés.

Elle savait à quoi il pensait. Elle savait également qu'il se doutait de quelque chose par rapport à son intervention lors de l'_accident _dans le couloir. Elle l'avait vu froncer les sourcils après qu'elle ait remarqué l'absence, ou plutôt l'invisibilité, du bracelet d'argent.

Un autre regard vers celui-ci, enfin vers son emplacement supposé, et elle sentait déjà les tiraillements de sa magie qui la forçait à toucher l'objet si puissant, si magique, si pur, si beau, si... _désirable_. Elle sentait sa volonté la quitter, et cette fois, elle ne réussit pas à s'arrêter assez tôt.

Son idex caressa la barrière invisible d'argent et elle sentit les effluves magiques remonter son bras, lui donnant des frissons de plaisir. Ce pouvoir, cette _puissance. _Elle n'était que rarement avare, et ne convoitait pratiquement rien. Mais cela ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ la tenter. Elle aimait _tellement _cette sensation. La magie qui s'infiltrait en elle par vague lui procurait une sensation de bonheur, de comblement. Elle se sentait... _complète._

Elle aurait aimer rester cela pendant des heures, voire des jours, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, se repaissant de la magie de l'artefact d'argent. Mais bientôt, elle sentit une mais se poser sur la sienne, avec délicatesse. Elle releva les yeux vers les deux orbes bleutées qui la contemplaient avec surprise, les pupilles dilatées.

_Plaisir. _

C'est ce que Drago ressentit subitement alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa température corporelle monta rapidement, et il sentait paradoxalement des frissons glacés lui parcourir les avants-bras. Il baissa les yeux vers la source de son bonheur et vit avec surprise un doigt posé, non pas sur sa peau, mais sur la relique à son poignet.

C'était donc cela qui lui procurait ces sensations si... _exquises_. Un simple contact avec son bracelet ! Si la jeune femme à qui appartenait le doigt pouvait poser sa main en entier sur celui-ci, ce devait être... _jouissif_. Il posa sa plume calmement et avança sa main gauche tremblotante vers celle de la fille. A son contact, il la sentit se tendre et releva la tête.

Il croisa les yeux ambrés de sa binôme de potions, Hermione Granger.

Peu importait. Grisé par les sensations que ce simple contact lui procurait, il se fichait de qui en était à l'oeuvre, du moment que ça ne s'arrête _jamais._

Il appuya un peu plus sur la main de la jeune fille et la vit fermer les yeux avant de soupirer silencieusement. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit ensuite un mouvement sous sa main, atténué rapidement par la vague de chaleur plus forte que les autres. Il ouvrit les yeux subitement, comme foudroyé. La jeune femme avait à présent sa petite main entièrement refermée autour de son bracelet. Elle avait gardé ses yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, sa langue passant lagoureusement sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur le poignet du jeune homme, il vit soudain de grosses bulles bleues s'échapper du chaudron. En catastrophe, il tendit sa main droite pour éteindre le gaz, ou le diminuer tout du moins, et entraîna sa collègue.

Retour à la réalité.

D'une main experte et sans un regard, elle régla le chaudron à la température indiquée, faisant fi de son cœur battant à cent à l'heure et de sa température corporelle anormalement élevée.

Elle réussit presque à oublier le regard perçant du serpentard à ses côtés tandis qu'elle se penchait sur ses notes puis ajouter les deux feuilles d'aconit. Elle remua comme il le fallait, ajouta un morceau de pierre de lune puis fini la potion en coupant le gaz. Elle remua une nouvelle fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis la potion prit une belle teinte argentée.

Sa potion était prête. Et lorsque le professeur passa, il la trouva parfaite, félicita les deux élèves, leur mit un Optimal et annonça la fin du cours.

Granger s'échappa dès sa phrase achevée, surprenant à la fois ses amis et ses ennemis, qui se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers Drago. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

Heureusement, il n'eut à justifier ni la rougeur de ses joues ni la sueur dans son dos. Les autres penseraient certainement que ceci était le résultat de toutes les fumées s'échappant des potions que les élèves avaient concoctés dans cette pièce confinée.

Les _naïfs_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jeudi 5 septembre, Grande Salle, table des Gryffondors.**_

« _Hermione, je te dis que ce type te regarde bizarrement !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je suis une grande fille. Ronald, c'était quoi cette grimace, au juste ? »

Le rouquin rougit et bafouilla un "rien, Mione, rien du tout..." avant de se replonger dans la découpe minucieuse de son poulet. Minucieuse, oui, parce que depuis qu'il avait remarqué, pendant l'été, que les filles détestaient les garçons mangeant salement, il avait décidé de faire des efforts. Même s'il se laissait quand même aller, parfois...

« _Mais Hermione, je t'_assure_ qu'il te regarde avec un air... vicieux ! J'ai pas confiance en lui...

_Harry, au risque de me tromper, il me semble tout de même que je suis une sorcière, et tu sais très bien que je garde toujours ma baguette sur moi.

_Oui mais...

_Quoi, Harry ? Tu veux peut-être m'engager un garde du corps ?

_Mais Mia... Il est en Septième année ! Et... Là ! Il te regarde encore ! NON ! Te retourne pas...

_Bon, faudrait savoir ! Ecoute, je suis plus un bébé, et il me semble que je sais un minimum me défendre. J'ai affronté bien pire, non ? »

Harry abandonna en grognant, mais jeta tout de même un regard mauvais à la table des Serpentards. Ce Terence Higgs ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

Cela faisait à peine cinq jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, et Harry s'inquiétait déjà pour sa meilleure amie. Beaucoup de Sixièmes et Septièmes Années semblaient intéressés par celle-ci, et ça lui plaisait moyennement.

Notamment lorsque ces personnes portaient des couleurs comme le vert... ou l'argent. Comme Higgs et Pucey. Bien que ce dernier ne soit pas aussi insistant que Higgs. En tant que Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'impairs. Surtout qu'il venait de redoubler sa Septième Année, et qu'il avait déjà une petite copine, soit disant.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer discrètement la chute de rein de la Princesse des Gryffondors quand elle passait devant lui. Et ça, ça plaisait moyen à Harry.

Le regard de celui-ci dévia sur la le reste de la table des serpents, et ses yeux verts accrochèrent ceux, anthracites, de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier détourna précipitamment la tête, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard peu amène au Suvivant, qui soupira d'agacement. Qu'il pouvait être con, ce mec !

« _Kécheta, Harry ?

_Ron, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, le moralisa Hermione. Mais je viens aussi de t'entendre soupirer, tu vas pas bien ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? Tu peux nous en parler, tu sais ?

_Hermione, Hermione... Je soupirais parce que je viens de me faire foudroyer du regard par cet abruti de Malefoy. »

A l'entente du nom, la Gryffondor se raidit perceptiblement.

« _Mione ?

_Ca va, ça va... Tu viens juste de me rappeler que j'étais à côté de cet "abruti de Malefoy" en potion. »

Et également que ça faisait déjà quatre jours qu'elle avait failli lui sauter dessus pour le violer devant le professeur de potion, et, accessoirement, devant toute la classe de potion. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Enfin, si, mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé et il ne l'avait pas regardé. Bien qu'elle n'y prêtât pas attention.

Et le plus frustrant... Elle n'avait trouvé aucune (_aucune_ !) information sur son fichu bracelet ! Et pourtant elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, dans un bouquin plus ou moins ancien. Dans la Réserve, elle trouverait peut-être son bonheur... Mais il fallait un mot d'un professeur. Elle doutait que celui-ci accepte avec un motif du genre :

« J'ai vu un bracelet qui m'a interpelé mais je sais plus où je l'ai déjà vu, et je crois que c'est quand j'ai farfouillé illégalement dans la Réserve l'année précédente que je l'ai découvert, donc est-ce que vous pouriez me faire un mot pour assouvir ma curiosité maladive, s'il vous plaît ? »

Ouais... Ca marcherait pas. Elle devait attendre une occasion de se faufiler dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque, ou emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami. Mais il risquait de poser des questions. Donc ce n'était pas vraiment une alternative, en fait.

Raaah... Ce mystère allait la rendre folle ! Elle se souvenait de chaque livre qu'elle avait lu, elle pouvait même réciter chaque chapitre de chacun de ses manuels, elle se souvenait de toutes les phrases de la page 28 du livre qu'elle était en train de lire, mais la, elle avait un trou noir dans la tête !

Elle avait remarqué que parfois sa mémoire photographique se mettait en veille, comme dirait son père, quand elle en avait _vraiment_ besoin, comme avec la Pierre Philosophale ou ce p*tain de bracelet !

Elle s'en fichait un peu en ce moment, de savoir qu'un Ministre de la Magie tyrannique voulait asservir les gobelins, causant ainsi une révolte, entrainant à la mort du-dit tyran.

Par contre, elle aimerait énormément savoir _pourquoi_ ce bracelet l'attirait autant, et surtout _pourquoi_ Drago Malefoy l'avait en sa possession.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas où chercher. Elle pourrait demander à Mme Pince de l'aider mais...

OUI ! C'était ça ! Elle devait _demander_ quelque chose, et quoi de mieux pour cela que la Salle sur Demande ? Elle trouverait peut-être son bonheur ! En tout cas, ça valait le coup d'essayer !

Ron regardait Hermione depuis quelques minutes et il sursauta lorsque celle-ci se leva brutalement, après une succession d'expressions plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Elle s'excusa rapidement, prétexta un livre oublié à la bibliothèque, et quitta la salle, sous le regard interloqué de ses deux meilleurs amis. De concert, ils haussèrent les épaules avant de sourire. Hermione ne changerait jamais.

Pendant ce temps, un certain Serpentard s'était levé après la jeune femme et avait quitté la salle à son tour.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« J'ai besoin d'un endroit où trouver des informations sur un bracelet... »

Non, trop long.

« J'ai besoin d'une bibliothèque. »

Trop court, et pas assez précis...

« J'ai besoin d'une... »

ET MERDE ! Mais elle avait besoin de quoi au juste ? Elle savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait... Un bouquin qu'elle avait déjà lu, sans doute dans la Réserve. Et peut-être que la Salle sur Demande pourrait lui fournir la réplique exacte de la Réserve... Mais oui !

« J'ai besoin de la répl... Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle venait d'entendre un bruit de pas derrière elle, et c'est en se retournant qu'elle l'aperçut :

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_Voyons, Granger, sois plus polie.

_Oui, excuse-moi : peux-tu me dire, s'il te plaît, ce que, par Merlin, tu _fous_ ici ?

_Pour l'instant ? Rien. Mais je dois avouer que ta robe est extrèmement moulante, et que si ça continue, je risque de _foutre_ quelque chose de _foutrement_ excitant !

A ces mots, il s'était avancé vers la Gryffondor avec un sourire carnassier. Celle-ci, nullement impressionnée, leva sa baguette, prête à lui lancer un sortilège. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que le Serpentard soit aussi près d'elle, et qu'il lui arrache donc la baguette des mains.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu ve... Grumph ! »

Elle fut obligée de se taire quand le garçon plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se débattit, le frappant de ses poings, mais son agresseur était bien plus grand qu'elle, et bien plus musclé. Il lui attrapa les bras d'une main, se décolla de ses lèvres un instant pour à la fois lui jeter un regard noir ("Continue à te débattre et j'te tue") et pour la plaquer sans délicatesse contre un mur, maintenant les frêles bras de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête.

Un éclair de peur passa dans le regard de la Gryffondor. Elle n'avait plus sa baguette, un homme était en train de l'agresser et elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle gémit de terreur, et de dégoût, quand la bouche de celui-ci retrouva la sienne. Son agresseur commença alors à glisser ses mains sous le chemisier de la jeune femme, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se fondre dans le mur. Une langue insidieuse s'insinua dans sa bouche, et elle sut qu'elle était perdue.

Elle était sur le point de se faire violer par Terence Higgs, dans un des couloirs les moins fréquentés de tout Poudlard.

**°o$.$o°**

_**Jeudi 5 Septembre, Grande Salle, table des Serpentards.**_

« _Pansy, tu baves... »

La jeune femme se tourna avec un regard noir vers le garçon qui l'avait interpelée. Théodore Nott affichait un regard amusé tandit que sa bouche se déformait en un sourire narquois. Elle l'ignora et se détourna de lui pour retomber dans la contemplation d'un Serdaigle pour le moins charmant.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son amie recommencer à baver devant Roger Davies. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait hein ? Franchement, il était pas beau à tomber, non plus ! Certes, il était intelligent. Le meilleur élève de sa promotion, paraissait-il. Pfff, mais c'était quoi cette manie que les filles avaient de s'intéresser à des types plus âgés qu'elles ?

La douce voix de son idiot de meilleur ami parvint à ses oreilles :

« _Voyons, Théo, ne soit pas jaloux...

D'un mouvement vif, celui-ci attrapa un petit pois dans son assiette pour le lancer sur Blaise afin d'enlever le petit air supérieur qu'il arborait. A la vue du regard qu'il lui lançait, et dans un élan de maturité avancée, Théodore tira la langue au métisse assis en face de lui, renforçant le sourire moqueur du-dit métisse.

Lui, jaloux ? _Balivernes _! Il s'agissait de Pansy, par Merlin. Sa meilleure amie ! Celle qui ne le voyait que comme un imbécile mais qu'elle adorait quand même.

Jamais elle ne le regarderait comme un petit ami potentiel. Juste comme le meilleur ami intelligent qui l'aidait quand elle n'allait pas bien, ou comme celui qu'elle devait sans cesse séparer de Blaise, afin qu'ils évitent de trop se foutre sur la gueule.

Non, elle ne le verrait jamais que comme un bon ami, rien de plus.

Eh merde. Il était jaloux de Davies.

**.**

.

Drago Malefoy souriait en voyant l'air buté de son meilleur ami. Même lui avait remarqué que Théo avait des vues sur Pansy. Il lui faisait souvent des rélexions sur les garçons qu'elle fréquentait, sans jamais se rendre lui-même compte qu'il était jaloux.

Drago croisa le regard de Blaise, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu en montrant du menton Théo. Ce dernier semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées depuis que Blaise l'avait interpelé. Il devait sans doute avoir compris que le métisse ne racontait pas toujours que des conneries...

Alors qu'il portait sa fourchette à sa bouche, Drago la laissa tomber, attirant sur lui le regard de ses trois meilleurs amis. Pansy fut la première à lui demander ce qu'il se passait, quand le blond se réveilla et se leva brusquement de table. Il partit sans un mot, d'un pas vif et le regard affolé.

Pansy voulu le suivre mais les deux garçons la retinrent, soulignant le fait que s'il se passait quelque chose, Drago leur dirait. Il avait sans doute ses raisons.

Et pas les moindres !

*Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe, par Morgane ?*

Il sentait le besoin de se rendre au septième étage. Un besoin presque _vital_. Il gravit les escaliers, qui, cette fois, le laissèrent passant sans encombre, accentuant l'angoisse de Drago. Il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose de _grave_ pour que même le château veuille aider.

Arrivant dans le couloir adjacent à celui de la Salle sur Demande, il s'arrêta. Il entendait des bruits étouffés qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il s'avança d'un pas, mais écrasa une pierre sous sa chaussure. Levant le pied, il remarqua que ce n'était pas une pierre. Non, c'était un bouton de chemisier.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'angle du couloir pour déboucher devant une scène qui le laissa figé pendant quelques secondes.

Il ne voyait le garçon (l'homme ?) que de dos, mais la jeune fille au sol, il la reconnue très rapidement, malgré les larmes sur ses joues et le peu d'habits qu'elle portait.

Hermione Granger était couchée sur le sol, maintenue de force par les bras musclé de son agresseur. Sa chemise blanche lui avait été arrachée, dévoilant sa poitrine seulement cachée par un soutien-gorge rouge bordeaux. Sa jupe était relevée sur ses cuisses, et les doigts de son agresseur glissaient sur celles-ci, sans aucune délicatesse, ne se souciant que de son plaisir personnel.

L'homme se releva alors et porta les mains à sa ceinture, sans doute pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. La jeune femme, incapable de bouger, restait immobile en sanglotant. Elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était libre car elle hurla, d'un cri à vous glacer le sang. Mais celui-ci s'arrêta alors que Terence Higgs lui assenait une gifle monumentale.

Ce fut cette gifle qui sortit Drago de son choc. En deux secondes, il avait jeté son sac, et sortit sa baguette de sa manche. L'agresseur de la Gryffondor se retourna, tandis que celle-ci se recroquevillait sur elle-même.

« _Higgs... »

Un Serpentard, bien sûr.

Une colère sans nom s'empara de Drago, qui oublia momentanément qu'il se trouvait face à un Serpentard d'un an plus âgé que lui, et doublé d'un Mangemort, à coup sûr. Il sentit sa magie se libérer et, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il se rendit compte de sa puissance.

Chaque cellule de son corps pulsait au rythme de la magie qui s'écoulait en lui, une magie nouvelle qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisée pour rendre justice.

Alors, Drago perdit pied, submergé par tant de puissance. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il venait de lancer le plus puissant _stupéfix _de toute sa vie.

Il n'entendit presque pas le craquement sec que fit le dos de Higgs quand il percuta le mur. Non, Drago n'avait pas conscience de tout ça, il flottait, envoûté par cette sensation grisante, celle qui nous donne l'impression que rien ne peut nous toucher, qu'on peut déplacer des montagnes d'un claquement de doigt.

_L'adrénaline_.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un gémissement retentit qu'il revint sur terre. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et la vision d'une Granger apeurée lui retourna l'estomac. Elle semblait si _fragile_, si _vulnérable_.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer un peu plus. Il savait que dans ces cas-là, la victime était dans une transe qui la faisait redouter tout et n'importe quoi.

Livrée à elle-seule face à un homme plus fort qu'elle, l'instinct de survie l'avait poussée à se refermer sur elle-même, au plus profond de son esprit, en spectatrice.

_Passive_.

Ainsi, lorsque Drago s'approcha d'elle, elle gémit plus fort, serrant ses bras contre elle, et se tassa encore plus contre le mur, ignorant la douleur causée par les éraflures que subissait sa peau fragile face à la pierre.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsque le jeune homme, soucieux, posa sa main sur la jambe nue de la Gryffondor. Un murmure apeurée s'échappa de la gorge de celle-ci :

« _Me faîtes pas d'mal, par pitié, me faîtes pas de mal... »

Le Serpentard, bien qu'il détestât cette fille, ne pouvait pas rester stoïque face à ce qu'elle avait subi. Et les mots qu'elle prononçait de sa voix de fille qui a trop pleuré lui serraient la gorge.

D'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le Serpentard tenta de la rassurer :

« _Granger, n'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te ferai pas de mal, d'accord ?

_Pitié, pitié... »

Et elle craqua. Ses pleurs, jusque là discrets, devinrent des torrents de larmes, entrecoupés de hoquets. La détresse de la jeune fille était palpable, et Drago ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi désespérée, et encore moins _cette _fille.

Où était passée la Gryffondor pénible qu'il connaissait, si fière et si forte ?

Presque timidement, le Serpentard caressa la jambe de la jeune femme, essayant tant bien que mal de lui apporter un quelconque soutient. Cela eut l'air de marcher puisque celle-ci releva soudainement la tête, les joues rougies par les larmes, et esquissa un sourire qu'elle voulait désolé, mais qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

Alors qu'elle allait recommencer à pleurer, Drago posa une main sur son épaule dénudée, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il exerça une pression rassurante sur son épaule.

Comme répondant à son geste, la jeune femme se précipita dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber en arrière. Il réussit à tenir en équilibre et, gêné, referma ses bras sur Hermione, qui sanglotait dans son cou. Il frola la peau de la jeune femme de ses doigts, dans un geste visant à l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions.

Il la sentit frissonner et se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir extrèmement froid, malgré la presque-chaleur de cette fin d'été. Tout en continuant sa caresse, il chercha du regard la chemise de la petite chose qu'il tenait dans les bras. Il la vit plus loin, en lambeaux.

Une bouffée de colère le percuta à nouveau. Comment un homme pouvait-il s'abaisser à vouloir violer une femme, par Salazar ? Il avait beau être un Mangemort, son père lui avait toujours appris à ne jamais lever la main sur une femme, même si lui ne s'était pas gêné pour battre la sienne.

Petit, Lucius lui disait souvent qu'une femme se chérissait, qu'elle était le plus précieux des trésors. Il devait sans doute encore être amoureux de Narcissa, à cette époque-là. Mais depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son père avait changé.

Le petit bout de femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras gigota légèrement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Elle restait toujours accrochée à sa chemise cependant.

Sa chemise...

Il décolla Hermione de lui, gentiment. Celle-ci, dans un élan pudique, déplissa sa jupe rapidement afin qu'elle cache ce qu'elle devait cacher, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Son regard ambré se posa sur son chemisier à terre et un éclair déséspéré surgit dans son regard.

Drago eut un sourire. Il déboutonna sa chemise avant de la lui poser sur les épaules. Hermione sursauta lorsque le tissu entra en contact avec sa peau et elle regarda le Serpentard avec incompréhension. Celui-ci lui pris la main et elle se laissa faire. Il lui enfila la chemise, tout en se concentrant pour ne pas regarder la poitrine de la jeune femme ("C'est Granger, bon sang ! _GRAN-GER_ !").

La chemise était beaucoup trop grande pour elle, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il la ferma bouton par bouton, effleurant parfois la peau de la Gryffondor. Inintentionnellement, _bien sûr_.

Il hésita.

Devait-il, oui ou non, fermer le bouton du haut ? S'il le fermait, ça ferait pas beau, mais s'il le laissait ouvert, peut-être que la Gryffondor le prendrait mal... Une petite main se posa sur les siennes et répondit à sa question. Non, il le laisserait ouvert, donc.

Il plaça correctement son col et arrêta son geste quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une marque violine sur son cou. Il n'avait tout de même pas _osé_ ce porc ? Laisser une trâce de ce qu'il s'était passé comme si la Gryffondor était _sienne_ et consentante ! Ce véracrasse avait fait un _suçon_ à Granger ! Il serra les dents, se retenant d'aller réveiller l'abruti assomé pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Il passa son doigt sur l'horrible suçon violet, comme si cela suffirait à le faire disparaître. Il fit une grimace et se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, récupéra la baguette de la jeune femme et la lui tendit :

« _Je ne suis pas doué en infomulés, alors... Tiens. »

La Gryffondor rougit légèrement sous l'allusion à peine voilée de leur première altercation. Elle reprit sa baguette et murmura un petit "merci" timide qui fit sourire le Serpentard. Il lui tandis la main pour l'aider à se relever, et celle-ci hésita un instant avant de la saisir.

Debout face à face, la crise passée, les deux jeunes gens se sentaient un peu stupides. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Hermione la devança, et elle parla pour la première fois :

« _Ecoute, je... Merci, sincèrement, merci. Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si... Enfin, je me serais sans doute laissé faire... [Elle frissonna]. Merci pour ta chemise aussi et merci parce que tu as été... gentil ? Je suppose que tu aurais fait ça à n'importe qui, mais... Enfin... T'es pas le petit con prétentieux que je croyais que tu étais. [Elle sourit]. Mais peut-être que je me trompe après tout ! Quoiqu'il en soit, la Tour des Gryffondors est pas loin d'ici, donc je pourrai aller me changer et te rendre ta chemise... Enfin, c'est comme tu veux... Tu peux te trimballer torse nu dans tout Poudlard aussi...

_Je crois que je préférerais récupérer ma chemise ! fit-il en riant. Mais... On fait quoi pour lui, là ? Demanda-t-il dans un hochement de tête en direction du tintinnabulé. »

Hermione lança un regard vers son agresseur sonné et frissonna en se rappelant de ce à quoi elle avait échappé. Elle avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentait ses mains écarter les pans de sa chemise, et ses doigts caresser ses cuisses à lui en faire mal. Et pire que tout, elle voyait son sourire carnassier alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défaire sa ceinture. Celui-là même qui l'avait poussé à hurler.

« __Incarcerem_. Laissons-le ici, pour l'instant. On reviendra le chercher après. »

Elle jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur l'ancien élève de Poudlard (elle espérait vivement qu'il se fasse éjecter de Poudlard à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière, façon Ombrage).

Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui fit un petit sourire contrit. En route pour la salle commune des Gryffons ! Le Serpentard allait adorer ça !

Il la suivit docilement jusqu'à un tableau représentant une femme ayant beaucoup de présence, pour ne pas dire qu'elle était grosse.

« _Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à amener des élèves d'autres maisons pour...

_Eclat d'étoile. »

Le tableau pivota, non sans que la Grosse Dame n'est jeté un regard peu amène au Serpentard. Un serpent chez les gryffons ! Elle aura tout vu !

« _Malefoy, je te propose de m'attendre ici pendant que je vais me changer. Je serai pas longue. En attendant... Te fais pas remarquer. »

Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de monter, cachant toujours sa poitrine. Heureusement que la salle commune était vide... Elle prit un nouveau chemisier, réajusta sa coiffure et... se figea à la vue du suçon dans son cou. Bordel, mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle récupéra la chemise de son soit-disant ennemi sur le lit et descendit.

Lorsque Drago l'aperçut, il se leva pour reprendre sa chemise mais la Gryffondor l'en empêcha. Il fronça les sourcils mais se laissa faire quand la jeune femme lui prit la main. Elle l'habilla comme il l'avait fait, ajustant ses manches, fermant ses boutons un par un, lentement.

Parfois, elle effleurait la peau d'albâtre du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il souffrait de ses caresses, comme elle l'avait été quand il lui en avait fait.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder dans la fenêtre de la salle commune sur laquelle, plus tôt, les ailes de Drago s'étaient un instant reflétées.

Elle aurait peut-être compris, alors.


End file.
